


Welcome to team my-brain-belongs-to-the-bogie-monster and nobody believes me

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Thor, Bisexual Tony Stark, Canon afterwards is ignored, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gay Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Team as Family, au: bucky was there from the start of the team and not being found during CA: Winter solider, au: time line is ignored after Loki is fixed by the Hulk, loki is team mom, more fluff than aganst, slight suicide mention, sometimes we need fluff for the sake of fluff, tony is really annoyed by bad guys who speak in third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Steve bought Bucky back just as the team got started. Now that Bucky is back from a solo mission, he finally meets Loki. A chance encounter at a team supper after Loki locks themselves away from August to mid-November, Loki and Bucky find themselves drawn to each other. Steve, Tony and Thor vow to hook them up together. Bucky isn't sure weather to kick them all in the shin or thank the Gods Loki came into his life the way they did.





	1. Like attracts Like

Having Loki stay on Earth with the team was a learning curve. Loki was like a ghost and turned down offers of friendship. Thor sat at Loki's door and tried to win his beloved brother back. Tony got Loki cleared of all chargers and even Clint felt horror at what Loki had endured.

After another call out going so well, the team was sitting around piles of pizza and beers. Steve wanted to be a good team leader for Loki and asked Thor for childhood stories of him. Thor beamed and started to share.

“ Loki was so playful for ages. Seemed normal enough. Maybe abit girly compared to my male friends but never so other that I would have known the horrors of his teens would be” Thor started off.

“ Horrors?” Tony asked between pizza bites.

“ Loki hit our version of 13 years old and he became someone else. Everything was a crisis, always the end of the world. A shirt he loved wouldn't fit right and then he would be crying. Calling himself a fat whore and other harsh words. Words I never knew where he got them from. I asked, and he would just stomp off crying. Then Loki took it a step further once he realized he was Bisexual. He would cut, starve himself, lay on my bed and speak of how Hel should rip his organs out. He spoke with such voilentance towards himself. It used to scare me. Never knew if Loki meant it or if he was just being a dramatic teenager. “ Thor explains

“Holy crap. Did he ever get help?” Tony asks.

“No. One day he just seemed to chose ' fake it to you make it' mindset. One of the big yearly gala's, Lady Sif stood me up. It would have been shame on my whole house. Yet, this pretty girl walked up. Pretty shade of red hair, almost brown. Most pretty shade of green eyes. Sea green dress. Looked like a mermaid. We danced and then she reached for me with her left hand. Then I knew. Loki had learned to shapeshift. I laughed and pointed out we had to kiss to make it look good. Loki laughed and said that was gross. He did it anyways then drowned a few shots, claimed it was to clean his mouth of boy germs.” Thor says with a smile.

“Loki is trans?” Clint asks.

“ No, I believe the term is Gender Fluid. Loki used to ask me why he didn't have breasts or why was his body all wrong. I thought he was just curious about girls like me. But later he would tell me he felt genderless and scared and very confused. I used to sneak out and get him pretty dresses. It's why Loki isn't here right now actually” Thor answers.

“Why is that?” Steve asks.

“ She is currently having a girl period and is convinced you guys would reject her. So Loki is laying nude under her blanket and crying. She is giving up on life because she can't be me nor force her father to love her. I've been trying and trying and trying, but her life is meaningless to her if she can't be me. She is super smart, deeply loyal and the best mage in all 9 realms. Yet, she hates herself so much that she begs her magick to kill her everyday since Bruce fixed her. I doubt Loki will last to the end of the year at this rate...” Thor says, looking at the stairs.

Thor was shocked when he saw Loki walking down the stairs with Natasha. Loki had on a pleated skirt and a white sweater. While it wasn't yet winter, fall was starting to get atad brisk. Thor put out a hand and hoped Loki would take it. Loki paused at the foot of the stairs but took his hand with her left. Thor smiled and helped her up onto the chair beside him. Loki stared at her skirt, playing with her skirt, shyly. Thor put his arm around her and rubbed her back.

“It's okay, Sis. I'm just so glad your finally out of your room. You've been hiding again” Thor says.

“ Your friends are going to hate me either way. Might as well get this over with” Loki says.

“ We don't hate you, Bambi. We actually would like to get to know you. Thor explained the gender thing already.” Tony says.

“Bambi?” Loki asks.

“You have many many Disney movie nights in your future. Your going to love it” Tony says

Loki looked puzzled at Thor. Thor patted her head and put a plate of food on her lap. Loki checked it for red meat and starts to eat.

“ You Vegan, Loki?” Clint asks

“ Dude, there is cheese on that. Loki would be a shitty Vegan” Tony says.

“Red meat is poisonous to my kind. I'll either fall into a coma or die. Depending how weak I am when I eat it. I can have chicken or turkey just fine however. Brother knows this so he gave me a slice with just veggies on it.” Loki explains. 

The team stares at Loki after that and down at all their meat covered pizzas. Thor smiles at them. He was raised with Loki's odd food issues all his life, he was well used to it. Loki blushes shyly at their response and lowers her head back to her skirt.

“ We're going to have to be mindful then when we order post call-out. That's not something minor” Steve says.

“Team leader strikes again” Tony says with a grin.

“Tony...” Steve says, eye rolling.

The others laugh at it, well used to how they go back and fourth.

“ So..when are you two getting married? You both fight like wife and husband” Loki says

“Ha! Even Loki sees it and she lives in her room for the past 3 months” Clint says.

“Shut up, Bird Boy. I'll marry him when I am good and ready. Like, once I am sober” Tony says.

“When are you ever sober? Poor Steve, he'll never get a ring at this rate” Clint teases.

“ I can buy a ring and ask HIM to marry me...” Steve points out.

“Ah, ruining my fun again!” Clint says pouting.

Natasha laughs at them and gets up to open the door for someone. Loki looks up as a team member they didn't see during the invasion walks over. He graps some pizza and sits down next to Steve. Loki can't stop staring. His sapphire blue eyes and long brown hair is catching. Steve notices how Loki is looking at Bucky and elbows Thor. Thor takes notice and smiles. Bucky looks at both and half muses on w hose's shin to kick. He just wants some damn pizza without someone giving him looks and leaving him out of the joke. 

Bucky then notices Loki. He swore Loki was male from how Steve was filling him in. Stupid mission taking him too damn long to get back to his team. Loki blushes and looks back down at her skirt. Bucky recognizes himself in how Loki craves so easily to being seen. 

Tony, Steve and Thor all agree to try and hook the two up. Bucky rolls his eyes at them. He follows Loki as she sits on the couch. They were going to play video games and Loki was curious. Bucky sits in his lucky chair beside her. Loki looks at him, curious about the way she was feeling.

“ You don't need to be so shy. The guys don't get it. When your mind don't belong to you, be put on display is no fun. They mean well however.” Bucky says.

“ You...lost your mind too?” Loki asks.

“Yep, Woke up 70 years later realizing I was a human weapon. Steve saved my sorry ass, bought me with him when he joined the Avengers. But I was out on a different mission so your new to me.” Bucky says, picking up a controller.

“ I tried to kill myself, woke up on an alien planet, spent 2 years being raped and abused. Only to be sent to this planet to destroy it. Failed my job, now everyone expects me to be fine. I can't even figure out my gender most days, never mind weather to join the team or not. Thinking is so tiring. Brother wants the Loki that was never real. I don't even know if I want to be alive at this very moment...” Loki says.

“ Well, I want you alive. About time we got someone around here who gets it” Bucky says.

Loki pulls the offered blanket around herself. She was drawn to him and now she knew why. Bucky smiles when Loki sits beside him, nuzzled into his side. Her mother had always told her, like attracts like.


	2. Love comes in all forms if one is willing to look though fresh eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki teaches Thor a new lesson and Thor looks forward to what else Loki can teach him. Now he is more than willing to stop talking over Loki and to be a dutiful student.

Loki started to come out of their room more often and was often seen with Bucky. Loki loved to cook and often Steve let Loki aid during Team Suppers or holiday meals. Loki loved Christmas and was always glued to Bucky's hip as they decorated the tower.

Loki was helping with the tree as Tony was looking for a movie to have on in the background. Loki was having an rare male-like day. They were gender neutral but closer to male than female. They were wearing a hoodie Bucky had made for them, Pj pants and socks. Loki flipped on the hood which had cat ears sewed onto the top. Loki had earned the nickname “Lolkity” so much so that Bucky had made them a black cat hoodie. It had cat ears on the hood and a cat tail on the back side. The zipper was a pentagram, a nod to Loki being a witch. Tony loved it when Loki came out of their room and was thrilled Loki seemed to be getting into the Holiday with them. He was a hardcore Atheist but he loved any holiday that bought people together.

Bucky was in the kitchen helping Steve bake. Thor was using his muscles to bring down boxes of goods for Tony. Thor beamed when he saw his sibling out and putting things on the tree. He liked the hoodie as well as it made Loki glow and feel better when having a panic attacks. The sleeves went over Loki's hands and had a hole for their thump if they wished to wear it that way. Bucky put an inside pocket for Loki's personal book of shadows and spell book. The other side had a wand pocket as a gag.

“ Nice to see you out of your room, Sibling. I was hoping it wasn't wishful thinking that this period may last” Thor said walking over to Loki

“ Bucky helps. He gets me in the morning for my meds. Sometimes he takes me with him and Steve to the soup kitchens. I'm never going to be fixed nor cured but moving slowly seems to help. Tony is better at not waving his hands in my face or raising his voice. Not sure I will ever not fear the Hulk however” Loki says.

“ Are you two dating? All joking aside from me and Tony to hook you two up...” Thor says.

“ Yes, we're moving slowly however. It's scary to date with the eyes of the world on you. I'm always going to be Bipolar. He can be cured of his PTSD in time. I'm always going to be sick after all” Loki says.

Bucky pulls Loki into a hug and hands them a brownie. Loki blushes and nipples on the gift. Bucky beams with pride that Loki likes their baking.

“ Loki gives it 5 out of 5, Punk!” Bucky shouts

“ Yes! We won over the sugar fiend. We're going to do so well with this charity bake sale” Steve says from the kitchen. 

“Charity?” Loki asks.

“ Yep, we're doing a bake sale for this Catholic church Steve goes to. I'm no longer Catholic but I love to share Ma's old Irish cooking with everyone so I got recruited to help out with the food. “ Bucky explains. 

Thor was taken aback at how easily Loki was able to date someone sometimes their own gender or how nobody really commented on Tony and Steve aside from a few half hearted comments from Clint who seemed to do it more out of typical solider male-ness than true homophobia. It made him think back on his own feelings. He had watched how being bisexual had ruined Loki's life on Asgard. If he too was bisexual, why not just be straight? It was safer and easier. But both Steve and Tony seemed to be flirting with him, nudging him. Loki smiled at him and he realized Loki had noticed. Loki nodded at him and nuzzled into their own boyfriend. As if to say to Thor “Be happy like me”. 

Thor went to the event to help out. He watched Tony and Steve light up for him and he knew Loki was right. He walked up to them and tried to get the words out or even correct. Both just smiled and pulled him into a hug. Thor blushed and saw Loki giving him a thumps up in their black cat hoodie, left hand in Bucky's hand. Loki had a candy cane hanging out of their mouth and a xmas tree painted on their cheeks by some of the orphan kids. 

Tony and Steve saw Loki do a gesture that they understood to mean “ Break my brother's heart and I'll turn you into a toad”. Both knew the rules “ Never piss off a Witch.”. Both just nodded their understanding, so thrilled Loki was giving them approval. Bucky grinned at the threesome and pulled Loki towards the various stalls to see what was being sold. 

Each took a turn to kiss Thor on the lips and then the three started to sell their goods. Loki made their way back with some bags of used books and a few arty things they found for their room. Loki was a hyper of Modern Witch who watched The Craft too often and Too late to be a hippy but you'll take my hippy cloths from my cold dead hands in style. Loki wore pentagram earrings and a black choker with a snake charm. Ankle-long tier skirt with a long sleeve top with a cloak that covered the top half of their chest and was colored like barn owl wings. Loki couldn't settle on one style.

“ You making good sales, Brother?” Loki asked, playing with their owl wing-themed cloak

“ Aye! We're doing very good” Thor said, beaming.

“ Good, they worked so hard on everything. “ Loki said.

“ What goodies did you get?” Thor asks.

“ Used books mostly. They were nearly mint condition for only a $1 each. Found a salt lamp for my room. One seller was selling crystals so Bucky got me some for my Goddess altar.” Loki explained. 

“Perfect. Are you my sister right now?” Thor asks

“ Yes...” Loki says quietly, scared of being attacked.

Thor walks to the front and hugs her. Nobody hurts his baby sister and gets away with it. Loki smiles and nuzzles into her brother's chest. He was getting better at giving bear hugs that don't nearly break her ribs. Tony and Steve lay out more trays and smile at the siblings. They seemed to be finally figuring it out now that neither have to complete against the other anymore.

Loki fell asleep in the car on the way back home. It was just starting to snow as Loki leaned against Bucky and fell asleep. Thor was all smiles as each of his boyfriends' held one of his hands. His father would blame Loki for making him “choose” to be bisexual but right now he was just so happy to no longer have to fake it. Loki had found love on Midgard, and now he had too. Maybe Loki had many more lessons for him to learn, and he was now very eager to learn.


	3. What's a little tarot between family anyways?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows what happens when you live by the motto "Nobody is left behind" while also having some fun with a tarot deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light hinting to a suicide try by Loki but nothing graphic but here is your trigger warning as needed

Christmas wasn't the way Tony ever expected it would. One Norse God (erm Goddess?) was doing a tarot reading on his couch for Steve, whom is a hardcore Catholic and also his super sexy boyfriend. The other Norse God was playing video games with said Norse God (erm Goddess?)'s Boyfriend. Also Said Norse God with the game controller was his other boyfriend. Yep, he was spending a religious holiday with two boyfriends, whom one was a Norse God. It shocked him but filled him with such warmth. He never fully got over the void. He tried not to wake his lovers with his night terrors but man did Thor give the best bear hugs.

And for the Norse God with the tarot deck? Loki was the embodiment of domestic fluff. Loki loved to cook, would sew your cloths for you and was such a home-body. Loki was house mother to everyone. Loki listened well and offered the best advice. Loki shared their wisdom freely. Loki never judged and did their best to catch up with the times. Tony felt like Loki was their little sister who was also their mom friend. He felt extreme protectiveness towards Loki.

Loki held up the card for Steve, Tony was only half listening but saw Loki held The lovers. He listened as Loki explained it meant both a choice but also a sign of love coming into Steve's life. He saw Steve give both Thor and him a smile. Tony saw Thor puff out his chest with pride and shook his head smiling. He catch Loki eye roll Thor. 

Loki was wearing just a white nightgown as it was nearing time to pass out gifts with Bucky's back cat hoodie over it. Loki paired the odd combo with black socks that had pentagram in silver glitter on them. Bucky came over with some baked goodies and warm drinks. Loki had a slight set back in recovery. It pained all three of them when Loki's hoodie sleeve slipped down and showed their left wrist was bandaged up. Sif and the warriors three had came by for a weekend visit. It had been a horror show.

They had taken turns misgendering Loki for sport, then Sif tried to buy Tony off to let her have Thor back or atleast “mate” with him. Tony had barely lasted one day until he banished them from the tower. He had thought that would end it. Instead he spent a night in Bruce's doctor office with Loki nearly dying. Thor had vowed to never forgive them for what they made Loki do. Loki had been getting better once again however. They were on better medications and Tony made it clear nobody was allowed to misgender Loki in his tower or else. 

Bruce showed up with food of his own, since ending up with Natasha, he got an apartment of his own. Both wanted some peace and normal life between missions. Tony got them one and paid for it himself. He understood their reasoning and was not offended they didn't want to live in Stark towers. Clint stayed off and on, often leaving for missions or to visit his farm to see his wife and kids. Currently only Thor, Steve, Loki and Bucky were full time people who lived there. They lived on the 3 floors together. Stark let S.H.E.I.L.D rent the rest and somewhere he had his lab. Nobody from S.H.E.I.L.D was allowed in his lab or on the three floors that were for living. Fury rarely obeyed the latter however.

Fury had been surprised with how much he and Stark butt heads that he got invited up for the holiday. He wasn't about to turn down baked goods to stared at a computer screen looking for Hydra or traces of Dr. Doom. He sat on the floor and took in his team. He had never planned for Thor and Loki, yet they each bought something needed to the team. Loki had grown on him in time, moving from hatred of the “monster” before him to utter shock and pity of the scared child-trapped-in-an-adult's body before him. 

He had shrugged off Tony and Steve adding Thor to their bed. He could care less who fucked who as long as it didn't mess with the team on missions. Nor did he care that Bucky and Loki were dating. If anything, it made them more human to him. It made Loki look cute seeing them in Bucky's lap, doing tarot readings for the people in the room. He did find Loki's fashion sense for the night rather amusing.

By the end of the night, Loki had pulled The lovers for Steve, Empress for Thor ( Which had caused some wild laughter. Loki explained to Thor it meant he was about to birth something new. Thor looked at his two lovers and understood with tears almost in his eyes at what he had gained.), Hermit for Bruce ( Bruce had to smile. He knew he had to join the team casually more often. Loki was spot on.), Bucky got The Star ( He sure could use the peace being offered by that card after what he had gone though Bucky had felt.). For Tony, They had drawn Temperance ( Tony had to admit he was so rigid in his 'life is this way only' that he was missing out. Maybe he didn't have to be so hateful towards religion/spirituality. His two lovers were very religious and never used it to hate others. Maybe he needed to stop punishing everyone for his father's actions. ), For Fury, they had drawn King Of chalice ( He had listened as Loki explained he needed to balance out his fight over logic vs emotion. It's okay to be emotional too and to not hold back his feelings so much. Fury smiled to himself. Loki was sharing something special, even if Loki didn't know it yet.). Everyone was waiting to see what Loki would get. Loki pulled the Hierophant for themselves. 

“ So, what does that one mean? Got an odd name too” Tony said

“ it's a card that represents tradition. Often the card is used to bash the Church and uses imagery from the bible. However, it's a card that asks two things. One, do you rebel against tradition for the right reasons. Two, are you over looking something traditional that may hold the answers you seek. “ Loki explained.

“So what does it mean for you or to you?” Tony asks.

“ I often fear traditional female or male things. I'm scared to wear pink when female because pink is deemed dainty and weak though I would love to be as girly as I wish. I struggle to be male in the ways that count. I'm not strong like Thor or Steve. So I never be fully male on boy day. What's the point? I often reason with myself. I don't bother with sports nor do I even try first. Fear of being seen as a sissy or a weak feminine boy. A boy that is womanly is the worse crime of all or so men are taught. “ Loki says.

“ So, whats the lesson for you?” Bucky asks, braiding Loki's hair

“ I need to stop being so scared of tradition and make it my own. Basically, stop caring what everyone may think of you and just do it already” Loki says.

Thor beamed at his sibling. Just taking out a tarot deck so publicly was a big step for Loki. Loki often kept their witchiness in their bedroom. Steve and Tony had told Them they could be openly Witchy all over the tower but Loki was scared to take up space.

They started to pass out the gifts among themselves. Loki ended up with more books, no shock to anyone. Thor got more video games. Bruce got more medical text books and a book on how to learn to speak Hindu as he spends so much time aiding in India. Steve got more art stuff and Tony got more books on robots. Fury was surprised to be included in getting gifts. Loki had gotten him a very pretty hand-made journal. Fury almost caught himself tearing up. He had almost doomed Loki to a public hanging on Asgard yet Loki had included him in a Midgardian Holiday as if Loki had always been there. 

Christmas was amusing to Loki. Their birthday was Yule so people felt it was best to just combine it with Christmas. Tony and Steve barked at the idea and Loki had gotten a full birthday party in their honor. Loki pointed out all the ways they stole from Norse mythology much to Tony's amusement and to Steve's mild annoyance. Steve saw the connection but his religion was a big part of him. He understood Loki meant no harm and was merely sharing their world with their new family. 

The night ended with Loki out cold on Bucky's chest. For Thor, it ended with Christmas sex with his two lovers. He was thankful for Loki's sound proofing spell. He hated waking his sibling up with his sex going for hours. Loki needed 5 hours of sleep every night or they became very sick due to their mental illness. Bruce and Natasha took their old rooms. Christmas day feast was not to be missed. Fury had been shocked once again when Loki invited him to it as they got their blankets to go to bed. He had long lost any family ties. He looked forward to it as he fell asleep in a guest room.


End file.
